I'm with you A Naruto Shippuden love story Info
by Bakugngirl148
Summary: Well this is only the info and prologue so yeah.


I'm with you (A Naruto shippuden love story)

Chapter 000 info and prologue

Your name is Aimi Himoto (your sakura's cosine but have different last names)

Age: 15

Birthday: July 7th (that's my birthday! o)

Personality: Kind, happy, smart, hot headed, can be mean at times, serious, really brave and bright

Looks: Dark pink hair, green eyes, a bit pale skin, hair all the way to her thighs

Picture:

(Just ignore the age in the picture she's(your) really 15!!)

Rank: Chunin

Other Info: our one of the best members on team seven and you are powerful then sakura. Your power was that you could summon any Cat family of choice (I made up an character name Izumi Hanako and she is one of the legunday senin and teach you this Jutsu ). But in the middle of the chunin exams (you made it to the finals by the way) Orochimaru attack the leaf village and killed the third Hokage. Then Jiraiya and Izumi ask you and naruto to come with them training to help you guys to learn new jutsus . of couse you guys said yes. But on the way there you meet up with Itachi and Kisame. You and naruto were shock about it then Sasuke came and challenge Itachi to fight him and get his revenge but Sasuke didn't succeed . But after you guys were on the quest for looking for Tsunade ask her to became the fifth Hokage. She said no for the first time. But after facing you and naruto in the fight she had realize that she should become Hokage. You were happy but of couse Naruto was shock about it but he got over it. But after you guys went to the land of tea to protect Idate . Sasuke had change . But also after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. You went to check on Sasuke to see if he was ok but the Kakashi told him everything about revenge will only give you but nothing. Then you left. Then this is the part what happen next in the story.

Prologue :

Third persons POV, Two years ago

when Aimi was walking around the village taking a midnight walk like she always does. She just love talking walks at night. But for some reason she had a feeling the someone is going to live the village. She was also worried about Sasuke because when we ran into Itachi before and after the mission to the land of tea, he wasn't acting like himself like it's a new him. Then she began to think 'whats wrong with Sasuke. Why shouldn't he forget about the revenge on Itachi and get it over with… I just hope he doesn't go to Orochimaru just to get power, Orochimaru only will take his body an-' she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sasuke had a backpack on her eyes widen 'thinks: oh no…' when Sasuke stop walking he looked at Aimi "like she was nothing. Sasuke: Aimi what are you doing here…?" he ask with no emotion. Aimi looked at him then spoke. Aimi: " where are you going…?" she ask trying to to have a worried face on her face. Sasuke just looked at her and said Sasuke: " leaving the village…" he said then he began to walk again. He walked passed Aimi. Aimi just stood there, then she turn around and yell. Aimi: " Sasuke!, please don't tell me that your going to Orochimaru! Please don't tell me that you're going!!" she yelled with a scared and a worried voice. Sasuke was a little shock but didn't show it he turn around and face Aimi. But Aimi continue to yell and talk. Aimi: "you have to know that revenge will only give you but nothing Sasuke! Why can't you just forget about the revenge and start a new life" you yelled, you were almost going to cry. Sasuke just looked at Aimi Sasuke said. Sasuke: "because I swear when I was little that I would revegen them and live no mater what happens I will kill him.." then Sasuke turn around and started to walk away. Aimi looked at him then yelled Aimi: "Sasuke please don't go Sasuke, if you I'll yell and-" she was cut off when Sasuke appeared in front of her. Aimi looked up. Sasuke looked at her then lean down and kiss Aimi on the cheek. Aimi was just standing there stunned. Then Sasuke looked at Aimi before she knocked her out he said Sasuke: "Aimi, thank you for everything you had done for me…" sasuke trailed off then knocked out Aimi. Aimi was shock then before she could say anything, she only said two words. Aimi: "Sasuke… why…" then she blacked out. Sasuke caught her before she fell on the ground. He picked her up in bridal-style and teleported where she also knocked out sakura. He put her near the tree and set her there. He looked at her one last time and kisses her on the forehead. Then disappear to meet up with the sound ninja. When we got there Sakon said. Sakon: "so you finally made it." Then he went on knees. Sakon: "we're truly sorry what had happen earler please forgive us." Sasuke looked at him with emotionless eyes then said. Sasuke: "stand up" he did so did the others then Sasuke looked at the village one last time then said. Sasuke: "Today, I'm now part of the sound village." Then they disappear to go to Orochimaru.

(ok look this is my first story so please message me and rate to see how good was the story, and the last part he said I'm not sure if he said that. But I like it when he said that line but if he didn't say that well to bad!! XD, Kidding!! Well anyway rate a comment and rate! )


End file.
